geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Machine
Time Machine is the eighth level in Geometry Dash and the last level in Geometry Dash Lite. It is the second level to be rated Harder as of Update 1.9. Description Time Machine is considerably more difficult than Jumper overall. It introduces the Mirror Portal, which changes the direction in which the player is moving (from right to left instead of left to right). It starts off with a few simple jumps in cube form, but then becomes a bit tricky with some triple-spike jumps. In fact, this entire level is notorious for these jumps. A little while into the level, the screen changes blue and the player enters into a tricky section with groups of spikes, close jumps, and yellow jump pads. This section lasts for four phrases in the soundtrack. Afterwards, the player hits a mirror portal which looks like three rings of different sizes next to each other, and all orange in color. After a bit more of the cube, the player enters a short ship section which requires some control. Then, there is a somewhat longer cube section which comprises the bulk of the level. This starts going in mirror, flips back to anti-mirror with a blue portal and also goes in antigravity, again flips to mirror, then back to no mirror. After this back-and-forth action, the level finally ends with a short ship section which goes into anti-gravity at the very end. Secret coins * The first secret coin is after the second blue gravity portal. After you pass the portal and jump pass the spike, jump on the platform and collect the secret coin. * The second secret coin is located on the first ship sequence. Fly through the center block and then collect the secret coin; sounds easy but hard. * The third coin is after the blue mirror portal (flipped upside-down, on the last yellow pad). To get it, don't jump off of the platform. Be prepared to jump midair on the purple jump rings. Also be prepared to jump past the two spikes. Walkthrough Trivia * Time Machine introduces the mirror portal. * This level also has the most mirror portals. * Holding jump from the start will allow you to jump on the hanging spike wall (see here). Still holding jump will allow you to jump off and continue as normal, like the second secret coin in Dry Out. * This is the first level introduced with an update, Update 1.1. * This level reveals the first pink rings, although not officially introduced until Theory of Everything. * It takes 1:38 to complete the level. * This is one of the few levels that you can't crash at 1% in. (The others are Dry Out, Base After Base and xStep) * This is currently the final level in the lite version. * This is the first and only level in the lite version that wasn't originally in the full version. * This is the only level that has a coin in mirror mode. However, if you use a glitch in Electroman Adventures, you might be able to collect the third coin in the ball section in mirror mode. * The second secret coin is one of the hardest to collect in the Lite levels. * After using the sixth mirror portal you can hear a voice saying "Time Machine" in the background. Gallery TimeMachineMenu.png|Time Machine on level selection screen TimeMachineMenuOld.jpg|Time Machine before Update 1.9 Icon 8.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Normal Mode. TM-C1.png|First coin. TM-C2.png|Second coin. TM-C3.png|Third coin.